Current research of Streptococcal and Salmonella ribosomal vaccines involves the following: 1) isolation of individual immunogenic ribosomal proteins from Salmonella typhimurium and S. pyogenes, 2) the use of adjuvants other than Freund's incomplete with the ribosomal proteins isolated from S. pyogenes, 3) continue investigation of possible adverse reactions in mice immunized with ribosomal vaccines, 4) determine the role of ribosomes as adjuvants for endotoxin isolated from Salmonella typhimurium, 5) determine if the bactericidal mechanism of serum from mice immunized with S. pyogenes ribosomes involves attachment of antibodies to the cell surface resulting in an increased phagocytosis of the streptococci. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Swendsen, C. L., and W. Johnson. 1976. Humoral immunity to Streptococcus pneumoniae induced by pneumococcal ribosomal protein. Infect. Immun. Misfeldt, M., and W. Johnson. 1976. Variability of protection in inbred mice induced by a ribosomal vaccine isolated from Salmonella typhimurium. Infect. Immun.